


Better The Devil You Know

by Incinera



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incinera/pseuds/Incinera
Summary: Woke up and figured I'd post my old Supernatural drabbles. Takes place around Ruby's first appearance.





	Better The Devil You Know

He should hate her. He should have stabbed her while she was down, like he'd done to "Tammy" the demonic housewitch. She was a demon, and had once been a witch. Two things he hated, combined into one extreme annoyance. He could've killed her.

He should have, but didn't.

He tries to tell himself it was a one time thing, that he only spared her because she saved him, by feeding him that god-awful crap that negated the witches' hex.

But after he doesn't shoot her in the parking lot of the Conquistador Hotel, he knows. He won't kill her. Not knowing what she is, what he will be. The similarities are noticeable.

He sees in her, himself.

Better the devil you know.


End file.
